The embodiment relates to a transformer and a method of manufacturing the same.
In recent years, a power supply device using a switching mode power supply (SMPS) is attracting attention. The SMPS stably provides power using a switching device, such as a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOS FET) or a bipolar junction transistor (BJT), and a transformer.
Meanwhile, as household appliances have tended toward the light and slim structure with a small size, there is a need to implement the SMPS having the slim structure. In this regard, research has been continuously performed to reduce a volume of a transformer having a large volume among circuit components constituting the SMPS.